


Sherlock Does A Thing...

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Series: Baker Street Confections [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Good Thing, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Does A Thing, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly teaches Sherlock a thing or two about love. Sherlock does a thing... a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Does A Thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetricJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetricJenn/gifts).



> I saw a thing on Tumblr. Sent it to my friend and beta MetricJenn and said I can totally see Sherlock doing this to Molly. She said write it. So I did.

If you ever lived on Baker Street, you would know that strays of all kinds hid in the alleys. Most of which belonged to Sherlock’s Homeless Network. The furrier and four legged kind were generally fed by Molly when she took pity on them. Of course this generally increased the population of strays in the neighbourhood and things would generally go slightly maddening when Molly forgot to feed them during a particularly busy work week.

Sherlock had finally had enough of cats knocking over Mrs. Hudson’s bins and the old woman screaming at them, chasing them off with her broomstick. He called Wiggins up, gave him a £100 and sent him to the nearest supermarket to buy animal food asking him to take care of the problem. Molly came in about an hour later, smiling.

“I just bumped into Wiggins. He said you asked him to feed the strays.” She said as hung her coat. Sherlock didn’t answer, opting instead to keep looking into his microscope. “That was very sweet of you.” Molly whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dropped a kiss on his cheek. He relaxed a little in his chair and into her embrace. “I only did it for Mrs. Hudson and her bins. I don’t even like Toby running around this place, let alone stray animals that don’t belong to anyone.” He explained.

“Please, you love Toby.” Molly shook her head as she untangled herself from him and turned to start making herself a cup of tea.

“I tolerate him, because you love him.” Sherlock argued.

“Speaking of which, where is he?” Sherlock returned to his work and left Molly to her hunt for the cat. “There’s my baby.” Sherlock heard Molly coo when she finally found him snoozing on the couch under some papers Sherlock had moved aside, he clearly hadn’t been bothered enough to move.

Sherlock stopped looking at his samples, a question formulating in his mind. “Why do you call him your baby? Clearly you don’t love him as much as you would our child.”

Molly stopped kissing and rubbing her face into the cat’s fur and looked up at Sherlock from across the two rooms, leaning her head to the side. “And what makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s not like he’s a physical part of you, or ever was, like a child would be.” Sherlock explained.

“You really have blocked every memory of having your dog, haven’t you.” She was careful not to use his childhood pet’s name. “Pets rely on their owners as much as babies rely on their parents. But whereas children eventually grow up and have friends and their own lives, pets keep their owner as the centre of their world. I can’t really explain it much better than that. And while I would love our child or children if we ever decide to have any I don’t think I’ll ever love them more than Toby. Equally yes, definitely. But Toby’s my baby boy.” Molly finished her explanation by raising Toby up so she could look into his face. The cat gave a satisfied meow before sticking his tongue out and licking her cheek. She cradled him back in her arms and he started to purr, making her giggle.

Sherlock didn’t utter another word. He didn’t dare after the impassioned explanation she had given him.

 

**********

Three days later she was working the night shift, writing up the blasted reports and finishing up the horrid paperwork. She truly did love this job and her career but there was just too much paperwork that got backed up for night shifts. Why they couldn’t just computerise all the data and use technology to automatically fill out the forms she didn’t know. She heard her mobile ding and sighed, hoping that it wasn’t another one of Sherlock’s stupid rhetorical questions. It wouldn’t be all that bad if they weren’t only for his benefit. He had told her time and again that sometimes asking her a question out loud would provide him with the oxygen required to come up with the answer. She had suggested he do that when she wasn’t there but according to him it didn’t work, but texting her the question worked nearly just as well. She didn’t mind it so much but it was all just a veiled attempt for him to not mention that when he didn’t know the answer she would always come up with something that he hadn’t thought of.

She fished the phone out from her handbag and swiped at the screen, bringing up the text message almost blindly while she wrote out a final remark on one of her reports.

_Just to let you know Toby_ _’s been fed -SH_

She had to admit that it brought a smile to her lips. Ever since their conversation three days ago about how much she cared for Toby she noticed that Sherlock had started taking care of him more and more. She typed out a response.

_Please tell me you gave him cat food and not leftovers. The vet said he_ _’s gaining too much weight for his age and size. Mx_

She didn’t have time to put the phone down before the response dinged back.

_Yes, just cat food -SH_

She laughed, practically sensing him rolling his eyes at her for thinking him so irresponsible. She put her phone away and got back to her writing. She was undisturbed for another two hours before her phone dinged again. She knew it was him. Who else would be up and sending her text messages at nearly 4 in the morning.

_Do we have any antiseptic or should I call John? -SH_

She shook her head. Placing a patient hand on her forehead. He really was clueless sometimes.

 _DO NOT CALL JOHN! I_ _’m sure we have some. Why do you need it? What did you do? Mx_  

She waited for his answer, ready to leave if his answer was… well, anything she wasn’t already expecting really, and she had learned to expect a lot from him. She really had married a man-child.

_Toby scratched me. -SH_

_He wouldn_ _’t do that unprovoked. Mx._ She wrote back, trying to understand why her sweet little Tobykins would do such a thing.

_I gave him a bath. -SH_

She put her head in her hands and shook it a couple of times, muttering his name and cursing his utter stupidity at times. She couldn’t help but giggle as she typed out her next text message.

_You gave a cat a bath? Why would you give Toby a bath? Mx_

_He was filthy and he stank. Must have rolled in something. -SH._ She thanked her lucky stars that she was alone in the office as she started laughing out loud.

_You know cats hate water, right? Mx_

_No I was not aware. Thank you for that enlightening remark. - SH._ She could practically hear the sarcasm in his voice.

_What was I supposed to do? He was filthy and was about to go roll around on our bed. -SH_

_Did he hurt you much? Mx_

_Deep scratches along my arms. Bleeding, could get infected. They sting when I put clean water on them. -SH_

_I think there might be some antiseptic in the medicine cabinet. White tube with green stripe NOT RED. Mx_

A few seconds later she heard a reply come in. _Found it. -SH._ With that she put her phone down and started on the next two hours of her shift. She managed to get through her shift without anymore interruptions from him, but all the while she couldn’t stop laughing at the idea of Sherlock imposing irregular sleeping patterns and traumatic bath time experiences on her poor cat. Of course she could also picture the ridiculous pout Sherlock had on his face and the glowering looks he was giving Toby from across the room. She knew those two actually did love each other but hadn’t exactly found a way to communicate yet.

The end of her shift finally came and once she was seated in a cab, she shot off a text to Sherlock.

 _On my way home. See you soon. Mx._ She didn’t dare ask if there had been any more injuries, knowing that there was time for that conversation when she got home.

 _See you soon. X. -SH._ She smiled. He didn’t throw kisses in his texts all that often but when he did it reminded her of how lucky she truly was. Her smile disappeared when she saw his next text however.

_I have good news and I have bad news. -SH_

She sighed. _Bad news first._ She had learned long ago that there generally wasn’t any real good news just his attempt at looking on the bright side of things.

 _Our son made a mess in the sink. -SH._ Her eyebrows knotted together as she read his text. She figured it might be some poor attempt at a joke or his wounds had gotten severely infected and he was delirious.

 _We don_ _’t have a son._ Molly typed out trying to figure out what he was up to.

 _That_ _’s the good news. -SH._ Molly was currently placing her bet on delusions. She started typing out another text as the car rounded the corner on Baker Street and put her phone aside. Molly heard the text tone ding, and then ding again but paid it no mind as she was fishing out her purse and money to pay the driver. She collected her things, got out of the car, and paid the driver, turning to open the front door. She fished her phone out again, figuring it was better to be forewarned of anything she might find upstairs. She started climbing the steps as she swiped the phone and scrolled through the messages to find the newest ones. Molly noticed that she hadn’t sent Sherlock her last text and as she saw the last two he had sent her she stopped in her tracks halfway up the stairs.

 

 

 

_Meet our son. -SH_

Could he? She thought. Would he? She asked herself. She had to admit that the puppy was absolutely cute and the sink did look like the one in their bathroom but w _ould he actually get a dog?_ She thought again. She took a deep breath and pocketed her phone, climbing the last half of the stairs with a half-smile on her face and trying to think if she would actually be mad at him if he actually had gotten a dog.

She got her answer as soon as she opened the door. Toby ran out and twisted himself around her ankles, looking a little spooked, before making his way upstairs to the empty bedroom quickly. She turned around and in the middle of the living room starting straight at her was a ball of wet yellow fluff, with two beady black eyes, and his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and Molly could have sworn that he was smiling. She stood there with her mouth gaping open, unsure of what to do.

“Molly?” She heard Sherlock call. He approached her slowly, looking at her sheepishly and pulled her into the flat. She kept starting at the wet fluff-ball as Sherlock took her coat, scarf and bag and hung them on the peg behind the door.

“Sherlock.” She managed to say. And he could hear it in her voice that she was asking for an explanation. She still didn’t take her eyes off the dog.

“Molly, he’s a stray. He follows me everywhere, I couldn’t get rid of him. I swear I didn’t do anything other than feed him once.” He said almost desperately.

“Sherlock. You can’t keep him.” She said and he started to pout. “Without giving him a proper name.” She finished as she smiled and walked over to the puppy slowly to sit next to him, who jumped up excitedly and started trying to pin her to the floor.

“Fantastic!” He exclaimed looking like a little child. “I’ve already come up with a few ideas but figured I should let you get a say first?” Sherlock explained, sitting opposite her on the floor. “What do you think of Captain?”

Molly stopped laughing and pushed the dog aside to try and sit up again. “You actually want to name a dog Captain?” The puppy climbed into her lap again and was trying to lick her face.

“Yes, why not? It’s a perfectly decent name for a dog.” Sherlock argued.

“I like people names for dogs… Something like Jack or Spencer.” She suggested, stroking the pup.

“Why would you give a dog a human name?” He asked, genuinely curious as to the appeal that held for her.

“I would just prefer Jack to Captain.” Molly shrugged.

“And I prefer Captain to Jack.” Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Ooh I know!” Molly announced suddenly getting a bright idea in her head. “Captain Jack Sparrow.” She suggested, lifting the puppy up so she could look in his face. It was still damp and the fur around his snout was sticking out in little points. To Molly he looked like the happiest dog in the world. Then again, why wouldn’t he be? He had just been rescued from the cold and damp, given a warm bath, food and even an old balled up t-shirt to play with. In front of the fireplace, no less.

“Who he?” Sherlock asked, noticing that Molly hadn’t simply conjured up the name all on her own.

“He’s this ridiculous pirate in movie series I like. We can watch it if you like, after I’ve had a bit of a nap. But this guy gets into all kinds of trouble. Oh and I just realised that the guy who saves him in the movie is called William, so it’s very fitting.” She smiled cheekily.

“Hmmm… perhaps.” Sherlock thought, reaching out to pet the dog on his head. “But I’m still calling him just Captain.” He insisted again.

Molly sighed. “All right, fine. But I’m calling him Jack Sparrow and don’t try to stop me.”

“Alright.” Sherlock acquiesced. He fished his phone out of his dressing gown pocket and pointed it at his wife and dog. “Smile!”

Molly held the dog in a pose, making sure he was looking into the lens, and did as she was asked. The flash clicked and Captain bounded up to the camera trying to catch the light.

Across London, John Watson’s phone dinged, waking him and Mary up.

_Meet the newest family member. Captain Jack Sparrow. -SH_

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who were wondering this is the post I saw on Tumblr http://iamtheno1cumbercookie.tumblr.com/post/147508951771/i-can-sooooooo-imagine-sherlock-doing-this-to , posted originally by thescienceofsherlolly who I love. 
> 
> As usual, I'm taking prompts, just follow me on tumblr http://iamtheno1cumbercookie.tumblr.com and send me and ask and I will post them to this collection when they're done.


End file.
